Perceon Lannister
'Perceon Lannister '''is the current Lord of Casterly Rock and head of House Lannister. He is the firstborn child of his father, Lord Tymon Lannister and Lady Alysanne Redwyne. He ascended to the lordship after the sudden death by illness of his father, who had ruled for the past decade. Squiring for his uncle during Durran's Defiance at the age of one-and-five, he showed skill in hand-to-hand combat already when he was a mere child. He gained his first signs of renown when he was placed at the command of Ronnel's Regret, a destructive siege that wiped out House Tarbeck. Since then he has had the reputation of a determined soldier, and when he succeeded his father a year ago the West has been anxious to see the effects his bold nature could have on the Westerlands. Appearance and Character He possesses the iconic blonde hair of a Lannister and an unusually light shade of brown eyes, what could be described as bronze. Perceon has always had an athletic build, boosted by his frequent training in swordfighting and riding. His face is slender and his chin shapely, a kind of face that all the girls seem to like. On the right-hand side of his face there is a small scar above his lip, crossing his cheek. His posture is lax and calm, telling of the man's confidence and arrogance. His expression is often smug, silently judging almost anyone he looks at. He prefers to wear fine, yet comfortable silk doublets of the latest fashion. When on campaign, he wears a full set of shining steel armor with a large, red cloak and a male full-grown lion's skin on his right shoulder. Perceon often comes across as arrogant, spoiled and condescending. He is a born warrior, who feels most alive when fighting or making love to a woman. A member of the wealthiest family in Westeros and the son of a refined gentleman, he has also learned the art of socialising and court behaviour. He has a taste for extravagance and showing off his wealth and power to others. Perceon is considered lazy and almost childish by many, as he abhors any hard labour; both physical and mental. He is only interested in things that he cares about; sophisticated revelling, strategical thinking and extreme combat. While he sees the benefits behind the things he finds unpleasant and tiring work, like court intrigue and intelligence, he prefers to leave the management of such things to others. History Upbringing In the year 255, Perceon Lannister was born as the first child to Tymon Lannister, who back then was the designated heir to Casterly Rock, and Alysanne Redwyne, a daughter of the Lord of the Arbor. He was the result of an alliance arranged by Tymon himself with the Redwynes in order to help get Lannisport more involved in the wine trade. Despite their eternal bond being strictly official and meant to benefit the two Houses financially, the two managed to develop feelings towards one another after a few moons of courting with their parents' permission. This would lead to Perceon's youth being filled with joyous and close moments with his family. His mother, siblings and dear friends preferred to call him Percy, and some still do. Tymon and Alysanne had four other children after Perceon; Priscilla, his younger sister who would come to be interested in literature, but lacking in social skills, Tyana and Loreon, twins, and Leonetta, a girl with the spirit of a boy. Very early in his life did Perceon pick up the sword by the wishes of his father and the guidance of Ser Forley Hawthorne, a knight sworn to Casterly Rock. The young Lannister seemed to learn the basics of swordplay swiftly, and Ser Forley decided that he was ready for advanced tutoring at the early age of eight. This was the same age that Tymon had began teaching his son how to read, write, bow properly and learn history and numbers, and as such some tension followed between the sword teacher and the father. Especially, when Perceon showed more affection towards Ser Forley at times and preferred the sword over the feather any time and day. By his father's will, in order to establish good relations to the other Lords of the Westerlands, several children of the same age as Perceon were invited to come and stay at the court of Casterly Rock. Many Houses accepted, but Tymon selected the children he wanted his son to be influenced by carefully. In the end, he decided to finally bolster the boy's martial nature, and took in children of similar natures. Karyl Westerling, the wildest of the tykes; Robert Reyne, whom Tymon had taken in particularly to get along with the Reynes of Castamere; and Sebaston Garner, a destined fighter in a lot more different sense, since his anger was more like a boiling kettle that slowly boiled over rather than a great, sudden explosion. A girl named Roslyn Lorch, whom Perceon became very fond of, was also allowed to come and live there. Surprisingly to Tymon and almost every Lannister at Casterly Rock, news came even from the capital, as Aerion Blackfyre was proposed to be raised there. Perceon would come to know these people well, and his father's ploy to gain order and power conveniently bloomed into unbreakable bonds that would seemingly last for a lifetime. Durran's Defiance Martyn Lannister rallied and assumed leadership over the western army, once it was noticed that the Tyrells had moved to the Crownlands in order to protect the capital. The Reach was again waiting to be raided, and Martyn and his commanders laid siege to Old Oak, Red Lake and Goldengrove, while pillaging their lands. At Highgarden the castellan, Garth Tyrell decided to open the gates in exchange for the lives of his soldiers and the virtues of the female servants. The terms were agreed to and Garth surrendered the Tyrell garrison. Martyn's stalwart leadership and humbling of the strongest Houses in the Reach struck fear into men's hearts. After he and his men were done bankrupting the Tyrells and their vassals, Perceon's uncle heard that the might of the Reach was marching at full pace from the Crownlands. He decided wisely to retreat back into the Westerlands, with all of the Tyrell's, the Tarly's, the Hightower's and several smaller Houses' gold in tow. Wild at Heart Perceon's time in Highgarden was some of the most interesting days of his teenage years. He met the squire of a Brax knight, named Hugh, who would eventually be knighted as Hugh of Hornvale. Hugh was easy to talk to, and the two shared some of the most interesting and hearty conversations Perceon had ever had. Amidst the roses and green grasses of Highgarden, Perceon and his childhood friend Roslyn Lorch (called "Ros" by her friends) fell head over heels in love. Robert Reyne, who had recently been knighted and led a portion of his House's troops and had also admired her for a long time, became jealous and eventually challenged Perceon to a duel. While the Lords were busy planning strategy, the young ones were off playing at drama. After a long time of clashing with swords, Robert cut Perceon above his lip, leaving a scar that can still be seen. They fought some more, until the Reyne managed to throw his opponent off balance and force him to yield. Ros, however, hated Robert for what he had done, and the Reyne felt betrayed when girls didn't work the way he imagined they would. There would be nothing but vitriol between the two boys for the rest of the war, and even after it ended Robert moved back to Castamere, and the two never saw each other for a long time. After two years, however, the Lords of both Houses decided it was about time the boys were old enough to understand their foolish quarrel. And that they did, though they remained each other's rivals when it came to the important question of who was better with a sword. Once the army had returned to Casterly Rock and heard the news of the surrender of even the last of Maelys Blackfyre's allies, Tymon Lannister was formally declared Warden of the West after Tytos Lannister's demise at Tarbeck Hall. Perceon became his heir, but life tended to continue normally, although he was angry at Robert. He talked with Ros often, but the fire he had felt for her had begun to disappear after the duel at Highgarden. Eventually even Ros demonised him for not being responsive enough, and they separated for a moment. Just like with Robert, however, their relations started to slowly cool down. They remained good friends and companions, even though the two still aren't quite sure how they should feel about each other. Era of Prosperity The Westerlands prospered under Perceon's father's rule. He had an excellent eye for trade and coin, and Tymon managed to establish connections to the eastern continent via the Blackwater Rush. As was planned, the wine trade prospered near Lannisport, and several vineyards began appearing in its vicinity. Gold, silver, jewels and other desired rocks were shipped to the far corners of the world, and in return Lannisport received silks, spices and dyes of exquisite quality which were then resold across the Seven Kingdoms for a massive profit. Perceon was becoming an adult. He was knighted when he turned twenty by Ser Forley Hawthorne at the large sept of Lannisport. Afterwards, he jousted, took part in melees, feasted with fine ladies and great lords and developed a taste for the finer things in life. He went often hunting with Lord Lyonel Crakehall in the woods near the Lord's castle. Ser Perceon In the Duel of the Dragons of 276 AC, he commanded a force of one thousand veteran soldiers and knights from the Westerlands to support the Iron Throne's clash against the Targaryens. This force was known as Perceon's Battalion, and it boarded twelve warships. The Battalion grouped with the Crown at Bloodstone and followed it through all the small skirmishes at the Stepstones. It made itself known in the battlefield at Redwater, where Perceon and his men were among the boldest fighters. Perceon was present at the Trial by Seven between the two dragons, and although he volunteered to fight for the King, he was overshadowed by the many more capable members of the Kingsguard. After the duel was over and everyone was ordered to return home, Perceon stopped by Lys to celebrate their victory. There, he happened to meet Lysaro Rogare, a magister in the city. The two got along decently, and upon returning home Lord Tymon became interested in the possible business venture. The remaining men of Perceon's Battalion were awarded medals upon returning home. One hundred of the most prominent soldiers and knights were offered positions in the household guard of House Lannister, creating the guard of red cloaks that currently serves the family. He inherited his father's titles in 279 AC, when Lord Tymon suddenly became ill from an unknown disease. The fever burned through him quickly, and in a few days his father had died. As a ruler, Perceon hasn't displayed exceptional interest in the day-to-day matters of governing, and prefers to spend his time preparing for war and having fun. He named his younger brother, Loreon Lannister the Justiciar of the Westerlands as he seemed more interested in dealing with the troubles of the smallfolk than his Lord brother. His uncle Martyn has kept the title of Castellan of Casterly Rock ever since his appointment by Lord Tymon in 272 AC. Though the older knight's renown and ability is acknowledged by all, Perceon has successfully taken many of the military sides of governing out of his hands. In the Game Perceon was summoned to King's Landing to celebrate King Daemon III Blackfyre's sixteenth name day and marriage to Daenerys Blackfyre. He arrived in the city late and missed the celebrations of the first day, including the coronation and the wedding ceremony. He only arrived at the Red Keep by midday, which the King perceived a sign of insolence and pride. For this, he was given the option to give up the title of Warden of the West or resign House Lannister from the tournaments. Perceon chose to keep his title, but later Daemon allowed him to participate in the games anyway. Towards the later part of the feast, he learned that Garth Tyrell had demanded Perceon's uncle's head from the King and for the spoils of war from Durran's Defiance to be returned to the Reach. Recently Upon returning to the Westerlands, his chief concern was Highgarden's demands. Having spoken with Daemon about the Tyrell's plans, he was authorised to fortify the southern border of the Westerlands and to raise levies. Perceon named Ser Roger Crakehall to see to these matters, while the Lord of Casterly Rock himself had to travel back east to oversee Addam Payne's reconciliation with House Staedmon. Quotes By Perceon Alysanne Redwyne: ''" Apathy kills, Percy. " Perceon Lannister: " I don't care. " " I'm probably not going to put that myth of hungover travelling to the test. Not today, anyway. " - Perceon to Vaelar Plumm " War is brutal, confusing and in the end everyone is dissatisfied by it, no matter the result. While I have tried to get over the past, it is obvious to me that not all can. " " Someone else might consider such a slight to mean death, but I have decided to be merciful, for I value noble blood and try not to spill it without good reason. But if you threaten me and my House, my patience may run out. " - Perceon, to Damion Fossoway after a duel About Perceon Lora studied him as she brought a hand up to flatten her tousled hair, realizing that he was not so bad on the eye. - Thoughts of Lora Hightower Perceon might well supplant her, if he can find the time to rise from his feather bed. - Thoughts of Garth Tyrell, on Alysanne Redwyne's position as his second most hated Lannister He was the same boy that had befriended Aerion so long ago, kind and fiercely loyal to those cared about and true to himself, even if unknowing parties might mistake that for arrogance. - Thoughts of Aerion Blackfyre on Perceon Trivia * Ever since he was bitten by a hound in the kennels of Casterly Rock, Perceon has feared and hated dogs. In contrast, he is very fond of cats and other felines. * Many consider him lazy for sleeping so much. Perceon's average amount of sleep in a night amounts to about nine hours. Category:Westerlander Category:Westerosi Category:House Lannister Category:Lord Paramount